godzilla fanfic
by A Dark Hero
Summary: AU, the planet is over run with mutations as it is completely cover with radiation along with the disappearance of godzilla, people now live underground and team heat has made a human/zilla hybrid, this fic is a mix of the tv series n the 2014 godzilla movie and any other movie of godzilla, read and review and rating may change


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GODZILLA

**(A/n: sorry the the long chap n i don't how this story with turn out myself)**

Radiation has cover the Earth due to the military using nuclear weapon to defeat the Mutated monsters that attacks their home but the creatures feed on radiation with the world governments failed to realized too late and the surface had became uninhabitable forcing the people of Earth to live underground and with the disappearance of Godzilla has these Mutated monsters now inhabited the surface at a alarming rate, people had manage to survive and it been fifteen years since then.

In a underground lab were scientist and friends they were known as Nick Tatopoulos, Mendel Craven and Elsie Chapman have work on a way to save the people to force these the Mutated monsters away from their home but this doesn't solve the radiation problem.

their friends known as Randy Hernandez and Monique Dupre and a robot called N.I.G.E.L.

"Creating a human hybrid is the most insane thing we have done so far." Mendel spoke.

"But it the only chance we got in fighting these Mutations." Elsie spoke.

"We had 50 test subjects and only 49 died but this one in this pod in front of us was successful." Nick spoke.

"Which blood does this one have?" Rendy asked.

"Godzilla's." Nick stated.

"So we have another zilla." Mendel says.

"How do we know we can trust this one or can he even find Godzilla?" Monique asked.

"I know we can trust him after all we're his only family, like all our test subject they were orphans that military had force us to experiment on, they only had give us 49." Nick stated.

"Then were did he come from?" Elsie demanded.

"I have no clue but he probably an extra." Mendel said.

"But there was this latter attach to him when he was a infant." Monique said as she hand Nick the latter.

"To whom this may concern, please give this child a good life as he survive the radiation attacks." Nick read the latter out loud.

"If he survive that then it no wonder how he survive the test." Mendel said.

Screeeeeonk!

The loud roar sounded threw the lad as flames burst out of the pod and destroyed it, there in the place the pod as once was now stood a fifteen year old male with black hair, coal black eyes and repitle skin.

They quickly gave him clothes which he quickly put on.

"Hello. Our names are Rendy, Monique, Mendel, Elsie and Nick." Nick introdue, "And your Zilla jr a human/zilla hybrid clone of Godzilla using a human infant and fusing Godzilla dna into yours."

"Everything seem ok, I think he ready for the surface." Elsie says.

"I'll take him." Nick says to them.

So Nick got on a radiation suit and brought Junior to the surface where they saw tons of mutations.

"The radiation has greatly increase over the year and there are more mutations." Nick stated.

"Should I be concern about the radiation?" Zilla jr asked him.

"No, the mutations seem to be feed off radiation as a alternative food source so you should be able to as well." Nick says to him, "You be living among them."

They heard loud cry of a Muto and which Zilla jr give one of his own.

"That was a female Muto letting out a mating cry to any male Muto in the area which there isn't and she heading this way." Zilla jr says calmly.

In minutes the female Muto was infront of them and roar at Nick then turn her gaze to Zilla jr and softly roars at him and he does the same.

_You're so young and without a parent, tell me what a kaiju young as you be wondering these lands it very dangerous_

"What she say?" Nick asked him.

"That I'm young and shouldn't be wondering around these lands that it very dangerous." Zilla jr replied, "I don't have a parent, I'm a human/kaiju hybrid and I'm looking for Godzilla, I was created with his dna."

_Godzilla is your parent then I see and you are simply looking for him but he has vanish fifteen years ago no kaiju has seen him since_

"I guess the mutations as you called them refer to themselves as kaiju but none of them have seen your Godzilla." Zilla jr say to Nick, "Was I only to created to find your beloved pet lizard for you?"

"That what you were made for but either if you do or don't find him will make you the new Godzilla or you can live your life as you see fit." Nick replied.

Listening to their conversation the female Muto did not like what she was hearing the young one was made by human so they can force him to find Godzilla then be done with him once he had fulfilled his creation, being angry of the thought of it she slam her lag in front of them and roar at Nick and feeling protect the man, Zilla jr jump in front of her and let out furious roar that only one his age can let out.

_I'm only protecting you from them young one, please come with me, they will only harm you_

Zilla jr walk up to her and place a hand on the side of her face letting out a soft growl.

_Young one, you're more safe with me as you can see you're one of us_

_'It must be her maternal instincts and since jr is still a teenager more like a child and is releasing something that must be bringing this out of her.'_ Nick thought.

"I understand what you're feeling but I belong with them." Zilla jr says to her.

Nick pulls out a taser knowing that he would have imprinted on him like Godzilla did but in order for him to live among the mutations he had to taser him in the back making him and the female Muto angry at him, Zilla jr fire a Atomic Heat Beam nearly missing him.

_See young one they want to harm you_

"That was a warning shot, go back underground now." Zilla jr growl at him.

Nick Tatopoulos heeded his warning and walk over to the entrance that leads underground, then he look to Zilla jr, "Live well and find Godzilla, eat every now and then.", with that said he went back underground.

_Young one may I suggest we look at Monster island for Godzilla_

"It the best place that I can think of that he will go if not his old lair near H.E.A.T HQ." Zilla jr says to her, "And please call me Zilla jr or just Junior or Zilla and I think I'll call you Mu."

Zilla got a nod from her and he claim onto her head, they head out to Master island.


End file.
